Magik
by Nightwing's Gal
Summary: What would happen if Zatanna came to seek comfort from Robin when Nabu refuses to let go of Zatara. ZatanaXRobin Chalant
1. Chapter 1

In this both Zatanna and Robin are 16.

Stupid helmet

Zatanna POV

My father is as you all know is Giovanni Zatara also known as Doctor Fate. Well today we defeated Klarion the Witch Boy and Nabu was supposed to release my dad but he didn't so I'm heading to the only person who understands, Robin the boy wonder aka Richard John Grayson Wayne. So I'm heading to jump city on the motor cycle he custom made. It's purple and has a magician hat and card. On the back you can see a Z and R together for Robin and Zatanna. I get off my motor cycle and I'm still in costume because I just left the site of the fight. I go up to the door and ring the door bell and hold my breath. I haven't seen robin since he left a year ago.

Robin POV

I'm sitting in the kitchen with my new team when we here the door bell ring. I turn on the Cameron and see someone I thought I'd never see in a long time. The titans are wondering who she is because I'm the only one who knows.

"Who is that?" Cyborg asks. I smile a genuine smile as I walk to the door ignoring his question but that smile drops when I open the door and see the tear stains.

"Tanna'?" I inquire she looks at me and I see her eyes glistening with tears. She runs and embraces me. I can hear her sobbing and I just hold her. I'll ask her what's wrong later. I pick her up bridal style and take her to the couch and sit her on my lap still holding her. Her sobs are now just small whimpers ans I ask the question I have been dreading.

"Tanna', what are you doing here and what happened?" She said the one name that makes my heart drop.

"Nabu." I hold her even tighter until her sobs subside and she's asleep. I take her to my room and tuck her in my bed. I peck her forehead and go face my new team who are probably going to bombard me with questions. Starfire is the one who asks the question everyone wants to know except raven since she's been in my head and knows everything about me.

"Who is she?" I need to think about my answer carefully because Star can get really jealous over stupid things even though we are not going out. My heart will always belong to I just say the truth.

"She is Zatanna Zatara, my best friend," I take a deep breath to finish "and my ex-girlfriend." The whole room is silent until we here the computer going off signaling a message. I open it and see Kid Flash and he looks worried.

"Is she there?" he asks out of breath. I just nod. He seems relieved.

"What happened?" I ask since Zatanna is asleep. He looks so furious.

"We defeated Klarion and you know how Nabu is suppose to give back her dad, well he said there are other forms of chaos in the world so he's keeping Zatara and then she took off on the motorcycle you made for her. I'm not surprised she would come to you since you are the only one who can help her. Keep her safe robin." I'm angry at Nabu but pleasantly surprised that Zatanna would come to me . I say goodbye to Wally and face my team who are just plain confused. I take a deep breath.

"What do you guys want to know?" I ask.

"How did you meet a girl as hot as her?" BB asks and I'm smirking because if Zatanna heard him say that she would probably beat him to the ground. I do my famous cackle and team gets a little scared because they have never heard it before. I'm about to answer when zatanna walks in wearing the robin t-shirt I bought her for her birthday and short shorts that show off her legs and says…

"Wow I thought I wasn't going to hear the famous robin the boy wonder cackle in a long time." The team is confused because they have never heard me cackle. She walks up to me and I bring her into my arm and run my fingers through her hair. We pull back and I introduce her to the team.

"Zee this is the teen titans, Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven and Starfire." I pretend to be oblivious to the glare star is giving Zee.

Zatanna POV

I wake up in an unfamiliar room and I remember I came to see Robin because of my dad. I get out of bed and cast a spell to put on the shirt robin gave me and the short shorts he always loved because of my legs. I walk out to the living room and hear the cackle that always made melt. I take as my cue to enter.

"Wow I thought I wasn't going to hear the famous robin the boy wonder cackle in a long time." I say and walk up to robin her pulls me into his arms and I can hear his heartbeat as he runs his fingers through my hair like he used to after we made love. While he introduces me to the team I can see the glare that's coming my way from Starfire.

"Dickie-Bird can I sleep in your room tonight, it's been a long day." I take a deep breath to keep the tears from fall but one falls down my cheek. He nods and wipes it away with his thumb. "Carry me?" I ask in the baby voice he always loved. I hear him groan and I get on his back." Goodnight everyone."

We got to his room and he lays me down on the bed while he takes off his costume leaving him in boxers and a mask. He's about to take his mask off but I smack his hands away lightly and peel it off his face to see those famous blue Grayson eyes. He cups my face with both hands and leans down so that his lips are one mine; I feel the spark that is always there and kiss him back. His hands go to my waist and mine go to his chest and down to his abs and I instantly melt because he's been working out. He tongue wrestles for dominance with his and like always he wins and I moan at the feel of his tongue and am thankful for soundproof walls. He cups my ass with his hands to pull me closer. He lifts me up by my thighs and I wrap my legs around his waist and feel him pressing against me and I moan. We pull away breathless and he kisses my neck and sucks on my collar bone. I make that little scream that only he can make me do and he cackles with makes me shudder. He sets me down and twists me around so that my back is pressed up against his chest. He takes off my shirt and bra and cups my c-cup breasts, making me moan. I arch into his touch as he tweaks my nipples. He moves his hands so that they are running down my chest to my stomach and pull down my shorts so I'm only left in my robin boy shorts. He slides them down my longs legs and sends chills up my spine. Once they are the floor he runs his hands down to my wet heat. He takes off his boxers

"Shit Zee, you're so wet." He groans while I giggle. He lays me down on the bed with him on top but I flip us and take his hard length in my mouth. He groans my name. I bob my head up and down and position myself right above his length and impale myself. I moan at his 7 inch cock stretches me and I wait for myself to adjust then slammed down onto him. He put his hands on my waist and met my every thrust. I leaned down and kissed him hungrily and he responded with the same kind of force. He flips me and tells me to get on my hands and knees and thrusts back into me. I bury my head into pillow as he thrusts deeper into me and laces his fingers with my as my walls spasm around him.

"Dick…I'm…coming." I scream out of breath as my walls clench around him. I can feel him shudder and hear him groan as he comes inside me.

We lie in the afterglow with my head on his chest and arm around his torso and his arm wrapped around my waist.

"I love you." I say and smile.

"I love you too." He says with a grin. After intense love making we fall asleep with our arms wrapped around each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Morning

I wake up with strong arms wrapped around me and turn to see Dick still asleep. I put on panties and a robin shirt that's goes down to above my knees and decide to make breakfast. I kiss him on the forehead and go to the kitchen. As I enter the kitchen everyone stops talking and I can feel all their eyes on me but I don't mind at all. I make eggs, waffles, pancakes, bacon, and tofu substitutes for BB. I mutter a spell under my breath that brings a sleeping robin in full costume to the empty bar stool next to Cyborg. Everyone is confused is as to how he got there so I tell them.

"I'm a Homo Magi or a human who uses magic." I tell them and they mutter oh except raven and Starfire who is boring wholes into my head. I turn to robin to wake him up in the funniest way possible.

"Dickie-Bird you better wake up or Alfred will figure out that we weren't studying." I yell to him. He jumps and falls off the stool with a groan and then addresses me.

"Tanna' you know how I hate that nickname." He groans still waking up.

"You only like that nickname when I'm screaming it in bed." I retort and he cackles because he knows I'm right. We stare at each other until we hear someone clear their throat.

"So how did you meet Robin?" Cyborg inquires. I look at Robin for permission to tell them. He nods

"Well Robin used to be on a covert team managed by the league. My dad Zatara brought me to the HQ so I could meet the team." I see Robin's face go red as he remembers how we met. "Miss Martian was introducing herself when a tiny little ninja came out of nowhere introducing himself instead." I say smirking. The team bursts out laughing while robin is banging his head against the counter.

"If I remember correctly he said I probably had some good moves." I continue humiliating him even more. Then he starts smirking and I can tell he is up to something.

"Well I recall someone grabbing me and kissing me at the Watchtower…do you remember that Zatanna?" he asks mocking me. I just give him a bat glare and everyone freeze and he sends me one with equal power. Suddenly we start laughing uncontrollably.

"If I remember correctly a certain little bird had to get 'The Talk' after the by DaddyBats after the incident at the watchtower." She said laughing. Robin groans.

"I would have rather taken a beating by the joker with a crowbar." Robin and I start to laugh at that while the others are shocked. I look at their shocked faces and decide to explain.

"Whenever Bats and Robin fight the Joker they have to be extra careful because Joker kidnapped Robin multiple times and beat him with a crowbar." I say all nonchalantly.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?" Starfire spits at me and her eyes glow green.

"First of all when I first met Robin we both agreed to be chalant with each other and second of all he has been doing this since he was nine and can take care of himself and third bitch if you ever come at me like that again I'll show you what I learned from having a ninja fiancé and having Batman as a soon to be father in law." I smirk at the last bit. The titans all have shocked looks except for Raven who merely raises an eyebrow. I take the ring off of my necklace and put it on my finger. They gawk at the size and I can't blame them, this is a huge rock. It had a huge heart shaped diamond and a platinum diamond encrusted setting.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Starfire yells enraged at Robin who shrunk back as her eyes glowed.

"Technically we were playing around when we were only 14 and I told robin that if I could I would marry him and then the next day he comes and proposes and I live him so I said yes but we can't get married until we're older." I can practically see the smoke coming from Starfire's ears as her hands and eyes begin to glow. "ezilartuen reh srewop" I say to neutralize her powers before she destroys something. Her eyes immediately turn back to the way they were and she dropped to the ground below where she was hovering.

"What did you do?" she hisses.

"I neutralized our powers before you blew a fuse." I say calmly

"I could still be you in combat; you're just a little weak magician." That was the last straw I try to lunge at her but Robin holds me back.

"Bitch warned you before now I have to teach you a lesson," I say cracking my knuckles."Robin call the team here I want them to see this trashy whore get her ass kicked." I say cackling."We are going to spar and see if you can learn a thing or two." I say to Starfire, then turn around to leave but not without waving my ring in her face grinning smugly.

**Author' Note:**

**Zatanna's ring: ** Engagement-Rings/Pave/Round-and-Pave-Set-Engagement-Setting/Platinum/1059


End file.
